The invention pertains to linear guide assemblies of the type having two guide rails, which can be moved with respect to each other in the longitudinal direction and having prismatic or similarly designed raceways, on which rolling elements, guided in a cage, can roll. At least one gear wheel connected to the cage is provided, which engages in toothed racks or the like, each of which is connected to a guide rail for positive guidance of the cage.
To prevent the cage from wandering as a result of external influences such as nonuniform clamping or as a result of internal influences such as very small deviations in the shape of the raceways, it is known in the field of linear guides that the cage can be positively guided with respect to the guide rails. For this purpose, the cage is provided with gear wheels, which engage in racks installed between the guideways (DE-PS 1,192,462). In these known designs, the racks are made as separate parts, which must be attached to the guide rails or their supports by screws. This is complicated and expensive. There is also the problem of fitting these toothed racks into standard designs with standardized dimensions.